puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Nordenx
|ocean1=Viridian |rank1=captain |ocean2=Sage |rank2=fleet officer |pet=yes |petname=Plague |pettype=Rat |petcolor1=chestnut }} General Info Nordenx is the captain and diplomat of the crew Anak Bathala which was created on July 12th, 2006. His current stats (experience and standing) can be found here. His home port is in the . He primarily sails the Viridian Ocean but from time to time visits the other oceans. Background History Nordenx arrived on Viridian on the faithful day of June 2006 and quickly climbed up in the ranks. After serving as an officer, fleet officer, and then senior officer in several crews, he eventually bought his first sloop and started his own crew. He served as royalty for the flag Latin Revolution and later -Memetica-. On Januarry 19, 2007, Nordenx became a monarch as he and his crew established their own flag called Piratas Maharlika (Noble Pirates). Owns Pirate Artist Winner August 2006 December 2006 September 2007 December 2007 June 2008 October 2008 Limited Edition Portrait Background Contest Avatar Artist View all Nordenx Avatars House *He lives in a cabin in Liger Lodges on with Denormanee who is his wife, first mate and senior officer. *Nordenx maintains a shack in BoomShackaLacka on Tigerleaf Mountain as his crew's supply office. *Nordenx maintains a shack in Sugar Shack on as his crew's supply office. Pets He is sometimes seen talking to his pet rat named "Plague". Shoppes/Stall * Owns Nordenx's Ironworking Stall on Tigerleaf Mountain * Managed Pinoydog's Ironworking Stall on Sakejima Island (CLOSED; keep for historical record) * Ran Nordenx's Banner/Avatar Bazzar (CLOSED; keep link for referrence) * Ran Nordenx's Custom Avatar Shoppe (CLOSED; keep link for referrence) * Ran Nordenx's 2007 Holiday Avatars (CLOSED; keep link for referrence) * Runs Nordenx's 2008 Avatar Adventure (CLOSED; keep link for referrence) Notable Ships and Tales of the Sea Nordenx's first ship was a sloop named "Pretty Stickleback" which he later renamed as the "Majestic Bangus" (and painted its trim silver). A Bangus (pronounced Bang-oos), a.k.a. Milkfish, is the national fish of the Philippines. It helps him recruit fellow Filipinos into his crew since they would be the attracted to the very familiar and popular fish name from their home country. Unfortunately, while memorizing the league points between Garnet & Onyx Archipelagos, the connecting charts to Hadrian, Oasis, and Charcoal Islands dusted before he can completely memorize the points - trapping the Majestic Bangus with nowhere to go but sail in the Jubilee/Hadrian routes between the archipelagos. Nordenx has been seen sailing the uninhabited area in the empty sloop (its supply of rum and cannonballs have long been expended), trying hard to win the needed charts to get out of there. Nordenx has also unsuccessfully been advertising for several months, trying to buy the charts and/or hire someone to chart a course for him, but because of logistics he never has been able to do it. The Majestic Bangus is cursed to sail the forsaken routes until Nordenx finds a way to get her out of there. In an effort to win charts and get the trapped sloop out of Garnet, Nordenx bought the cutter "Idealistic Haddock" (painted it yellow w/ green trim). Currently, with the help of this cutter he and his crew has successfully won some of the charts needed and memmed 40% of Garnet. In the mean time Nordenx renamed another sloop to the "Royal Bangus" (painted it silver w/ navy trim) to attract more Filipino members in the Jade Archipelago. On December 2006, Nordenx bought a renamed sloop from called the "Long Silverside" (painted it grey w/ aqua trim) and has been seen using it to win charts out of Onyx as well as a supply ship for his ironworking stall in Tigerleaf Mountain. He also acquired the deed to the merchant brig "Credible Puffer" (plain) from a crew merger. Other notable ships in his collection are: the war brig "Big Bangus" (painted green), which is his and the crew's first war brig; the sloop "Smart Bluegill" (bought already painted white w/ blue trim), which is their second sloop; the sloops "Serious Bullhead" (painted white w/ maroon trim) and "Thick Anchovy" (painted yellow w/ orange trim), which has helped them win several Event Blockades for their crew & flag. On February of 2007, Nordenx mysteriously disappeared from the oceans. On September 2007, curiously, as soon as Atlanteans appeared in the oceans - Nordenx returned from a very long absence. He preceded to explore Atlantis and later sunk & lost the "Long Silverside" while hunting for Atlantean treasure. The following month, he lost another sloop as he permanently gave the deed to the Smart Bluegill to his wife Denormanee. Meanwhile, as several new islands in the Garnet Archipelago were colonized, new routes opened up and Nordenx finally acquired new charts to finally sail the Majestic Bangus out of its accursed route. All the times Nordenx sailed and battled without provisions earned him the Hair of the Dog trophy. To commemorate this achievement, he painted the Majestic Bangus' sideboards aqua. Nordenx had the Longship "Happy Hagfish" built on November 2007 and as per Anak Bathala tradition, the Longship Happy Hagfish was renamed "Long Bangus" (Dec. 14, 2007). On the 17th of the November, his long time SO and most trusted crewmate & hearty Pinoydog retired from the pirate life, leaving the deed to the War Frigate "Smart Puffer" to the Captain and several of his sloops to other officers. Nordenx also placed an order for a Dhow during the December winter holidays. By January 24, 2008, Nordenx's Dhow the "Cheerful Halibut" was finally completed and docked at the Tigerleaf Mountain. This is about the time Nordenx went into semi-retirement to sail new oceans and discover new Whirleds; returning to Viridian once in a while to manage his iron monger stall or paint new portrait backgrounds. Achievements Collection Trinkets Won Accomplishment and Fame * Started his own crew Anak Bathala within a couple of weeks of arriving in Viridian. * Nordenx's "entries" won the August 2006 limited edition portrait background contest. All six of his background entries won for the month (which is normally a single entry per month thing), a first of sorts in the contest. * His six backgrounds was available for three months (Aug. through Oct. 2006)! And one (Skull Island) remained available in November as a special for Halloween and was on up to December. * Once more, Nordenx's entry Nemo's (Pipe) Organ won the December Portrait Background which was available up to the end of January. * Nordenx won Ladyturner's (Gov_Marley) Avatar Drawing Event, an in-forum contest. * His flag mates call him "Da Vinci" for his work on portrait backgrounds, avatars, and banners. * Previous royalty of the flag Latin Revolution. * Previous prince of the flag -Memetica-. * Current monarch of the flag Piratas Maharlika. * Another one of Nordenx's entry God Games won the September 2007 Portrait Background contest, this one is a two pirate size portrait. It was available in-game up to November 2007. * Yet another portrait background entry Dragonboats (renamed in-game as Nordenx's Longships) was selected as the December 2007 background. It was available up to the first week of March 2008. * One of his designs entered in the Design Easter Eggs Contest won and became one of the (rare/event) egg furnitures of 2008. * On June 2008, The Forge (renamed in-game as "Iron Monger") won and became a permanent YPP portrait background. * For Halloween 2008, "Skull Island" ++ returns and another new winning background Dragoon Kin is added. * Boxing was selected as one of the limited edition backgrounds for Summer of 2009. * "A Whale of a Tale" returns on April 12, 2011 as the results from the returning background poll have been tabulated and is featured for week on Portrait Days. ++ Limited edition portrait backgrounds are re-released for a limited time on rare or special occasions. For example, "God Games" was made available again in Spring 2009. = Gallery = The following in-game Portrait Background artwork were created by Nordenx: Image:Art-Nordenx-awhaleofatale.png| A Whale of a Tale Aug.-Oct.2006 April 2011 (Retired) Image:Art-Nordenx-blacksurvive.png| Black Ship Encounter Aug.-Oct.2006 (Retired) Image:Art-Nordenx-goodsailing.png| Good Sailing Aug.-Oct.2006 (Retired) Image:Art-Nordenx-icebergsahoy.png| Icebergs Ahoy! Aug.-Oct.2006 (Retired) Image:Art-Nordenx-shipbyport.png| Ship by Port Aug.-Oct.2006 (Retired) Image:Art-Nordenx-skullisland.png| Skull Island Aug.-Nov.2006 Oct.2008 (Retired) Image:Art-Nordenx-nemoorgan.png| Nemo's Organ Dec.06 - Jan.07 (Retired) Image:Art-Nordenx-2pbg-GodGames.png| God Games Sep.-Nov.2007 Spring '09 (Retired) Image:Art-Nordenx-1pbg-viking.png| Longships Dec.07-Mar.08 (Retired) Image:Art-Nordenx-1pbg-forge.png| Iron Monger Jun. 2008 (Permanent) Image:Art-Nordenx-1pbg-dragoonkin.png| Dragoon Kin Oct.-Nov. 2008 (Retired) Image:Art-Nordenx-1pbg-boxing.png| Boxing Jun.-Aug. 2009 (Retired) The following are avatars from various ARrtists depicting Nordenx: Image:Avatar-Tennveil-Nordenx.jpg| by: Tennveil Image:Avatar-Libelle-Nordenxavse2.jpg| by: Libelle Image:Avatar-Daldal-Nordenxavie.jpg| by: Daldal The following in-game Furniture artwork were created by Nordenx: Image:Egg_nordenx_2008.png| Prize-winning Egg Dec.2007 (Rare/Event Egg)